Cora Cartmell: 4 days aboard the ship of dreams
by Rose1912
Summary: Cora sees Titanic as a wondrous ship. A chance for a new life. The people she meets all have stories of there own. Cora must be careful which stories she gets caught up in as one lies right in their path and the future is uncertain as the enemies become more apparent and the freezing water begins to rise.
1. Chapter 1

"The suns rays shone down through the smoke coming from the four towering funnels. Cora gazed up at them in awe. The sheer size and beauty of the ship amazing her. Sitting on her daddy's shoulders she could see the whole length of the Titanic. She knew it was the most beautiful and brilliant thing he's had ever seen...though being only five she hadn't had the chance to see much if the world. But she knew that was all about to change. She grinned as the crowd cheered and yelled, waving frantically. Soon she would be onboard, going to America. The prospect of such a drastic change scared her but she knew it was a chance for a new life and a better one. Her daddy shook her gently to get her attention. She looked down, her thick brown curls blowing in her face.

"That's a mighty big boat eh Cora?" he teased, tickling her till she squealed.

Cora chuckled, "Daddy, it's a ship!"

He grinned and swung her round as much as was possible in the dense crowds. A call from behind caused a little Cora to turn and wave. Her mummy was calling.

"All right Cora, best get you on the ship 'fore she leaves." her daddy said.

He pushed his way towards her mummy while Cora bobbed up and down on his shoulders. All the while the crowd kept cheering and yelling and as she reached the line for medical inspection, she was beyond excited. Unfortunately, the medical inspection was rough and humiliating. She found her happy attitude quickly turn sour as careless hands searched her for lice and other such problems. She was a strong and healthy child and she wanted nothing more than to turn to them and shout it in their faces but she restrained herself and chose to focus on the cheers of the crowd and the gangplank right ahead.

The minute her family was cleared she raced up the gangplank, the noise and the heat was exhilarating and her heart pounded as she turned once more to take in the throng awaiting entrance to the grand ship; before stepping through the 3rd class entrance. She held her daddy's hand as he led her through the maze of corridors. The hallways were crowded and claustrophobic but she was too thrilled to care. Eventually, a door with the right number appeared and they forced there way through the mass of people and entered there room. It was small and there was only a small gap between the bunks but it was better than anywhere Cora could remember sleeping. She jumped up and scrambled into the top bunk. She sat there and smiled, looking down at her parents as they put away what little luggage they owned. Her mummy passed her her doll and she smiled even harder. It was the prettiest thing she owned and her parents had saved for months to afford it. She loved it more than she could say and it went everywhere with her. She held it tight and then began to realise how comfy the bunk was. The green blanket over the sheets was soft and warm and the mattress was pristine and bouncy. If the ceiling had been higher she could have bounced on it. She lay back and grinned. Titanic was truly wonderful. She was the luckiest person on Earth.

A short while later her daddy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Come on sweetheart, ships 'bout ta leave. Let's go up on deck!" he whispered in a secretive way.

Cora giggled, she liked it when he used that voice. Like she was the specialist person in the world. She sure felt like it.

She swung down from the bunk and dashed out into the corridor. Her mummy and daddy came scrambling after her. Shouting at her to slow down but they knew she'd be fine. They'd find her later. She was a sweet and good girl and never wandered off for long.

Panting for breath, Cora emerged up on deck and stepped back as the sunlight hit her. The ships deck was glinting with freshly polished wooden floors and a little way off to her side brand new deck chairs and blankets. She ran towards that area but a gate saying ' No 3rd class passengers beyond this point ' loomed in her way. She frowned. This wasn't right. Her heart sunk for a second but then the horn sounded and she snapped back into her happy refrain. She turned the other way and ran to find a space to look down to the crowd on land. She was struggling to look over properly or find a clear spot when a tall blond man around twenty with a kind face offered her his spot. She smiled and thanked him. She stood on her tiptoes and tried to peer over the edge butt she was still a little short. The man picked her up a little bit so she could see and she grinned even harder. She could see hundreds, maybe thousands of people below her. All of them waving and cheering. It felt like they were all waving at her and she waved and cheered back as much as she could. She couldn't believe she was standing there. It felt unreal but in a good way. A really good way.

Suddenly the horn sounded again and the ship began to slowly pull away. She kept waving until her arm gave up and then she just enjoyed the view and kept her eyes on England. After all, she wouldn't see it again for who knows how long. Maybe she would never come back. She pushed those thoughts out of her head and concentrated on the good things. And there seemed to be no shortage of those.

The man holding her spoke up, "Hey, mind if I put you down now?"

She nodded and he placed her gently on the ground. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks for holding me up to see the crowds. I'm Cora. Cora Cartmell. Who are you?"

"I'm Jack Dawson. It's a pleasure to meet you Cora."

This made her grin even harder. She liked him. He was nice.

Behind him a dark haired man of around the same age coughed meaningfully.

"Oh, sorry Cora, this is Fabrizo. My best friend from Sicily."

Cora smiled at him. Glad to be making friends.

A voice from behind her made her turn. It was her daddy calling her.

Jack leaned down, " You'd better go to your daddy Cora, we'll see you soon around the ship somewhere."

She smiled and waved goodbye before running off to her daddy, the fresh sea wind blowing in her little glowing face.

"Come on Cora, aren't ya getting a bit hungry?"

Her tummy began to churn, she took his hand and went off to the 3rd class dining hall.

The dining hall was noisy but cosy. Strangers laughed together and ate together. It felt like a community. It felt like home. Cora stared at her plate. She had never seen so much food in her life. The table was real solid wood and the chairs were comfy. There were plates, napkins, and more. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was unsure whether she should eat all the food but her tummy soon decided that for her. The warmth spread throughout her body and the meat was tender and juicy. She recounted all that had happened to her mummy and daddy but trailed off as she had stuffed so much food into her mouth it was impossible to talk. Everyone laughed but it was nice laughter and it made Cora feel happy and safe. She knew she loved Titanic and she wished she could live in it forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy look!" Cora squealed.

She pointed frantically at the creatures moving in the shimmering water far below.

"I'm not sure sweetheart. Why don't ya ask Uncle Jack?" her daddy replied gently.

Cora turned, her hair blowing in her face despite the hat pinning it back. Jack sat next to them on a wooden bench, drawing.

"Uncle Jack?" she asked. He looked up from his sketchbook and saw Coras' little curious face.

"Uncle Jack, what are those?" she questioned.

He looked down to where she was pointing. The waves were calm and the animals disturbance was easily noticed. He smiled.

"Dolphins, Cora. Kinda like wales but much smaller and they leap and dance with one another."

Cora grinned. Dolphins. They were beautiful. So carefree and harmonious with one another. She watched them happily as they frolicked in the waves.

Jack squinted through the suns fierce rays as he sketched in the final details on the drawing. It showed little Cora held up by her daddy and pointing, her face an image of pure delight. He frowned. He wanted to start over and do a better one. That was his problem he supposed, he always judged what he drew harshly despite positive responses. He rubbed his fore head and stared absentmindedly ahead of him. A movement from the 1st class section catches his eye and he watched as a young lady appeared. Her hair was a fountain of glowing red curls and her beauty is clear. But, beneath the riches and the silk and satin outfit, Jack saw sadness and pain in her eyes. He couldn't help himself, he knew she was special and he couldn't stop looking at her. He stared; oblivious to Tommy and Fabrizio gawking and laughing at him.

"Ah, forget it boyo." Tommy turned to him. "You'd as like have angels fly out o' yer arse than get next to the likes of her!"

Cora turned and looked up to where Jack was staring. Through the light of the setting sun, she saw a beautiful lady standing there. She looked pretty but unhappy. This made Cora puzzled and she screwed up her face in thought. She was curious when the lady made eye contact with Jack, then looked away, then made eye contact again.

Cora frowned as a stern looking man came up behind the pretty lady and grabbed her by the arm. She flinched as he spoke harshly to her. She couldn't hear what he said but she could tell he wasn't a nice person. The lady retorted angrily before storming off, leaving the tall dark haired man to stand at the railing looking bitter. Served him right smirked Cora. Still, she felt a pang of sadness as the lady left. She wished she could help her but how? She felt sorry for the lady despite her riches and comfort. Cora knew she'd rather ruff it on the streets and be happy than be adorned with jewels but live a sad and tormented life.

Her daddy shook her gently.

"Come on Cora darlin'. It's gettin' late."

Cora nodded. She could feel her eyes growing heavier by the minute. She let her daddy put her down and she slipped her little hand into his and huddled against him, growing warmer through his body heat. She made to leave but a voice called after her.

"Hey Cora, don't you wanna see your drawing?"

Cora had completely forgotten. She rushed back and Jack tore it gently out of his worn sketchbook and handed it to her. Cora stared at it. She had never been drawn. She couldn't take her eyes off the paper.

"Well, I must say that's a mighty fine drawin'" her daddy remarked. "Say thank you Cora."

Cora grinned and hugged Jack. "Thank you Uncle Jack!"

"That's all right little Cora. You were a pleasure to draw." He replied grinning.

She beamed at him and giggled.

Her daddy tugged on her hand and she went off waving.

"Bye Uncle Jack, bye Tommy, by Fabrizio, " she called as she wandered off back into the depths of the ship.

...

Cora sat back in her chair, rubbing her eyes. She felt warm and cosy after another filling meal. Unfortunately, she also felt a little sick. She wasn't used to that amount of food and she couldn't stop eating despite how full she felt. The chatter and the noise of the room comforted her and slowly lulled her into a deep sleep. She didn't notice as her daddy picked her up gently and carried her out of the room. She didn't hear the rowdy music coming from down a set of stairs. She didn't notice as her mummy carefully changed her clothes and tucked her into bed. She turned in her sleep. Feeling the softness of the sheet. Fast asleep and dreaming she smiled. Full, warm, happy and dreaming...what more could she want?

...

"Daddy!" Cora screamed.

She hugged the sheets tightly and reached for her doll. Struggling to find it in the darkness of the room. Her heart was pounding and she was sweating like mad. She snuffled and shook as tears rolled down her frightened face.

"Cora? Cora darlin' whas wrong? Cora?!"

Her daddy gently lifted her down and held her close between him and her mummy. Cora sobbed and buried her face in his shoulder.

Her nigtmare started to come back to her. She didn't remember it so clearly but she remembered the screams as the fire took hold. Memories never die, not even the bad ones. They just come back and haunt you every night as you lie vulnerable, dreaming. Her parents knew what was wrong. They never discussed it but it was there in the back of their minds. Cora had been trapped as the building burnt. She had been lucky to survive and only was only just saved in time. She had seen people burn and she had never recovered. She was only three at the time but some things never leave you. Cora would wake up, believing she was trapped, feeling the heat, dreading the fire. All they could do was hold her and tell her she was safe. They felt so helpless. So useless. What could they do? Damage can never be undone.

Cora gradually stopped crying. She forced the images out of her mind. She didn't want to think about it. She hated that she could still remember it all so vividly. She clung to her daddy as he rocked her gently and did his best to soothe her. She reached for her drawing and traced the pencil lines as best she could in the darkness. She held it close before returning it to its place under her pillow. Cora clutched her doll and allowed herself to close her eyes. She envisioned the sunset and the dolphins and Titanic as she ploughed through the vastness of the oceans waters. She snuffled a little longer before drifting off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, there was a buzz in the air. No one knew for certain what had happened but it was the talk of 3rd class. Shuffling along through the crowded dining hall at breakfast, Cora heard brief snatches of conversations.

"Something Dawson I think..."

"Well I never..."

"Saw it with me own eyes I did..."

"Shoulda let the rich ass jump..."

Cora began to feel uncomfortable. Dawson. Could it be Jack? What was everyone talking about? What did they mean...jump? She sat on the rough wooden chair and stared at her bowl. She fiddled with her spoon, all too aware of the chatter around her. Her young mind raced. It seemed she would never be able to figure out what happened.

Later however, Tommy was all too pleased to account his version over to her.

"Well little Cora, I dunno much but I'm sure I can lay it all out for you to understand."

Fabrizio glanced nervously at him. Tommy gave him a shrug back. Cora looked up at them, a spectator in their conversation of nods, shrugs and looks.

Eventually they noticed her and couldn't help but chuckle as little Cora looked up at them expectantly.

"Okay Cora. Well, someone from 3rd class, dunno who. Some guy, Fabri 'ere is convinced it was Jacks spellbound attempt at introducing himself to that red haired rich kid. Anyway, some guy apparently saved a 1st class girls life. Some people are saying she slipped and he saved her, heck; some say he talked her outa jumpin." Tommy explained as best he could.

Cora considered the story. It was difficult to know what was truth and what was fantasy. She shrugged to herself and turned round to walk away. Grown ups over complicated things to extremes. She skipped off down the cramped corridor to find someone to play with.

...

The cool sea air gently breezed through the 3rd class common room. Steerage passengers of all colours, accents and dialogues sat on rough wooden benches, talking and laughing, playing poker, little children chasing each other with alarmed parents running after them scolding them. Cora sat comfortably on Jack's lap. She watched his hands as they sketched in each and every tiny detail with flowing movements that mesmerised her. Tommy sat nearby, flicking through Jack's sketchbook, remarking at the incredible accuracy. Cora looked around, her eyes scanning the throng until she spotted Fabrizio. Oh Fabrizio, determined to not even let the inability to speak a girls language stop him. He was attempting to communicate with a Norwegian girl with blond hair. They were giggling, neither could speak a word of the others language and yet there they were, laughing and having a good time with one another. Cora giggled as Fabrizio resorted to overexpressive hand movements to communicate. Jack shifted a bit and Cora tuned her attention back to the drawing.

She could hear Tommy commenting every ten seconds, " these are ruddy good, " in a disbelieving tone.

She lent against Jack and began to feel a little tired. She was almost sleeping when she heard the gasps. She didn't think anything of it at first but she could sense something was happening so she sat up a little, rubbing her eyes. She stared in shock. Was Shen an angel? Who was the beautiful girl stood right there? Then Cora recognised her, the girl she had seen, the sad one. Her red hair was vibrant and glowing and she was the image of beauty, her posture and her clothing were immaculate. But what was a first class girl like here doing in 3rd class?! She thought she wouldn't find out as her daddy came along.

" Come along Cora, say goodbye to Uncle Jack."

Cora sighed and reluctantly slipped off Jack's lap and took her daddy's hand. " Goodbye Uncle Jack, " she said waving to him.

He smiled sweetly back at her, " Bye Cora. "

Cora turned and walked most of the way out of the room but then stopped and looked back one more time.

" Hey, " Fabrizio leaned over and nudged Jack who looked up. Cora followed his gaze and found that he was staring at the girl, and she was staring back. Cora thought she would leave but she smiled, a truly happy smile, and walked over to Jack. Cora gasped as she asked Jack something she couldn't quite hear and Jack, looking rather sweet and silly as he blushed furiously, got up immediately and followed her out and up the stairs onto the deck.

Cora's mind pondered over the events as her daddy led her back to their cabin. She couldn't make head or tail of it. It was just strange.

She climbed up onto her bunk and lay down.

" Best get some rest darlin', we're gonna stay up tonight and ya don't wanna be too out of it, " her Daddy gently told her.

Cora nodded and yawned before closing her eyes and drifting off. Thankfully her sleep was void of dreams and no memories of fire plagued her. She slept soundly the gentle lull of the ship cutting through the water guided her deeper and deeper into a warm sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Cora even entered the room...she could hear the vibrant Irish jig playing. The place was crowded with cheering dancing people skipping around the room. A grin spread across Cora's face and she began to jump about excitedly.

" All righ' Cora darlin', lets all get over to this 'ere table, then we can do a bit a dancin', " her daddy shouted over the noise.

He lifted Cora up onto his shoulders and jostled towards the table before setting her down on it with her dolly. The music grew and grew to a vibrant crescendo. The smoky room was alive with stomping feet and wild cheers and uproars from the merry crowd. Cora was entranced by the vast movement surrounding her and she swayed along to the beat, tapping her worn shoes and the hard wooden chair.

" Would her highness care to dance? " Jack's voice rang out from behind her and she flung her head round to see him putting on fake airs and the most proposterous impression of the upper class he could. Cora giggled and jumped up, placing her doll carefully on the table, before rushing to dance with Uncle Jack.

They danced around in small circles, Cora standing on Jack's feet having the time of her life. He took her gently by the hand and spun her round and round. Cora grew lightheaded and had to stand still for a minute, the whole room spinning before her. She laughed and continued to spin round and round, getting dizzier and dizzier and more bubbly and giggling by the second. Eventually she slowed and began to yawn slightly. She stood on Jack's feet again, her eyes half closed yet she still felt so awake.

" I'm gonna dance with her now, okay Cora? " Jack led her back to the table and gestured towards the beautiful lady sitting there. Cora felt slightly sad and a hot feeling burned in the pit of her stomach. As Jack helped the other girl up and got into position to dance with her, Cora felt herself grow jealous and cross. Jack looked over at her and smiled encouragingly.

" You're still my best girl Cora! "

The light happy feeling began to return to Cora and she felt a wide grin spread over her face. She was still his best girl. She felt her whole body and being glow with pride and she bounced back to the table and sat contentedly with her precious doll. She watched the pair dance. They looked so happy with one another, so smiling and laughing. She wondered if they were in love, she didn't know much about love being very young but they looked so perfect together. From such different walks of life but yet so perfect together. She smiled, sighed and cuddled her doll closer.

...

What seemed like hours later, a warm, gentle hand layer itself on Cora's shoulder. She looked up, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

" Come on Cora darlin', let's go get some rest eh? "

Cora nodded her weary head and allowed her daddy to lead her back to their cabin, lift her into her warm bed and tuck her in under the sheets. She closed her tired eyes and allowed herself to drift into a thankfully dreamless sleep, awaiting the next days adventures.


End file.
